War Machine
James Rhodes was a pilot in the United States Marines stationed in South Vietnam during the U.S. military involvement in Southeast Asia. Blasted out of the sky by enemy rockets, Rhodes managed to land in one piece and was attempting to get his craft airworthy when inventory Tony Stark, clad in his Iron Man armor, happened to be passing by. Stark had just completed his original armor, had avenged his fellow prisoner Professor Yinsen, and was trying to make his way through the jungle to the American defense perimeter. Attacked by the Viet Cong, Iron Man proved to Rhodes they were on the same side, and Rhodes allowed him to drain the helicopter's batteries to recharge his armor. The two then trekked through the jungle together, finally discovering a hidden enemy rocket base. Stealing an enemy helicopter, they destroyed the base, and flew to the nearest American encampment. Before leaving Vietnam for the United States, Stark offered Rhodes a job as a pilot as soon as his military stint was over. Rhodes initially declined, but after a succession of other jobs, Rhodes finally accepted Stark's offer and became his personal pilot and chief aviation engineer. While working at Stark International, Rhodes aided Iron Man in his battles against such foes as the Roxxon Oil Company, Justin Hammer, the Dreadnoughts, and Obadiah Stane. When devastating personal problems caused Tony Stark to abuse alcohol and become incapable of using the Iron Man armor responsibly, Rhodes put it on in order to defend Stark International from the criminal Magma. He offered to return it but Stark insisted Rhodes take on the responsibility of being Iron Man for a while to enable Stark to enjoy himself. Reluctantly Rhodes agreed, and after Stark employee Morley Erwin helped him figure out how to operate the armor, found himself in battle with such foes as Thunderball, Firebrand, Krang, Flying Tiger, the Radioactive Man, the Mandarin, the Zodiac, and Vibro. Although he was unable to help Stark from being swindled out of proprietorship of Stark International by Obadiah Stane, he did prevent Stane from taking custody of all of Stark's Iron Man armors. With Morley Erwin and his sister Clytemnestra, Rhodes embarked upon a brief career as a mercenary in order to obtain funds with which they could begin a new business venture. By the time they succeeded in raising sufficient capital, Tony Stark had recovered from his several months-long alcohol binge, and offered to join them. The four moved out to Silicon Valley, California, where they founded Circuits Maximus, a small electronics design firm. Stark still was not interested in resuming his Iron Man role and gave his blessing to Rhodes to continue. Rhodes was initiated into the established ranks of superhuman champions when he became one of those who participated in the first Secret Wars. Soon afterwards, he was invited to join the newly-founded West Coast Avengers by chairman Hawkeye, who believed him to be the original Iron Man. After proving his worth to the group, Rhodes revealed to them he was Iron Man's replacement. In MUGEN, War Machine has been recreated by various creators. Kong's MVC2 Version Kong's version is suposed to look like his gameplay in Marvel vs Capcom 2, but like all of Kong's creations, he has a ridiculously long combos, awful gameplay and takes too much damage. How difficult his AI is may depend if AI Cheat is set to 1 or 0. If set to 1, he becomes very hard to beat, if 0, then he is easier. Download at Infinity Mugen Team One Winged Angel's Version One Winged Angel/MelvanaInChains/The_None Edit There is also an edit of War Machine, called Ghetto War Machine with differnet attacks, specials, and hypers. Videos Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category: Characters from the United States